


Invitation

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wants something, and Dinah knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



Oliver rubbed at the back of his head, the way he did when he was so unsure of himself, and Dinah almost smiled. She cuddled closer to him on the sofa, finding it just perfect.

"Pretty Bird… the movie's almost over, and…"

She turned her face up to him, seeing all the ways he was struggling to find the way to say what he wanted to. She could read his desires so easily, but he'd been so careful not to push too hard.

"You can stay, you know," she told him in a sultry voice.

"That's just what I want."


End file.
